


Puppy Snuggles

by mulletkink



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulletkink/pseuds/mulletkink
Summary: A short and fluffy ReiKoga drabble. Rei wakes up before Koga, cuddling against him, but Leon wakes up too.





	Puppy Snuggles

Rei sighs as he rolls over towards Koga’s warmth. The other moved away in his sleep and now Rei’s source of heat has gone with him. Morning light is unfortunately starting to filter its way through the blinds’ cracks. The sun peeking in leaves Rei to helplessly tuck his face against Koga’s back.

He's not use to beds, he hasn't used one in years. But he let Koga have his way when he aggressively insisted on sleeping with his boyfriend. Rei’s offers to bring his coffin in were quickly met with backlash. Koga wanted to have Leon sleep with them, saying it would be cruel to keep him trapped in a death box. Rei laughed and went along with his domestic wishes for the night.

Now the vampire has his arms wrapped around Koga’s waist from behind, pressing his face against the other’s warm nape. His boyfriend is his personal kotatsu, his fiery personality keeping him warm through any season. But yet his wildly passionate flames are warmhearted behind their sharp embers. Leon’s curled in a ball between their legs, softly snoring and kicking in his sleep. Rei can't help but smile against his boyfriend as he thinks of Koga’s grin while he plays with Leon.

Or when Koga laughs as Leon slides across the floor, trying to chase a ball.

Or when Koga pouts as he scolds Rei for getting hurt, all while patching up the cut for him.

Or when he catches Koga looking at him as they practice a performance.

Or when Koga’s eyes shine after they kiss, as if they're holding thousands of stars as he looks up to him.

The expression always leaves Rei with no other choice but to pull him into another kiss.

Rei kisses Koga’s neck at the heartwarming thought. The movement alerts Leon, who notices someone's awake. His long fluffy body wiggles its way into the small space between Rei and Koga. The loveable pup starts to lick at Rei’s chin. Before Leon’s drool can cover him, Rei begrudgingly unwinds his arms from Koga’s waist to pick up the dog. Rei rolls onto his back and lifts Leon so his tiny legs dangle above his chest. Leon’s paws shimmy his body closer to Rei’s face, and begins to lick at his nose. He's raised up higher, and woofs at his captor to lower him.

Rei softly shushes him by letting Leon’s paws rest on his chest as he's held, whispering, “You must be quiet, Leon. You'll wake the puppy. His sleep is needed for him to grow.”

He tries to quiet his laughter as Leon paws his face and licks his cheek, finally yielding to his attacks. Rei ruffles Leon’s soft fur as he tries not to openly smile and have his mouth slobbered on.

Rei doesn't hear the sound of Koga’s stirring groan. The younger boy groggily looks over his shoulder to where he feels the bed shifting. He's all too happy to wake to Rei and Leon playing, and watches as Leon leaves kisses on Rei’s cheeks. 

Koga’s sleepy chuckle is heard by Leon, who turns his head in excitement and scrambles out of Rei’s grasp, rushing to his owner’s face. 

“Oiii,” Koga tiredly complains as the side of his face is licked, “Yer so rowdy this mornin’. Wha’d’ya waant?” Koga laughs as he turns away from the onslaught, although it only seems to make Leon more excited that he's finally awake. He moves his hand to rub Leon’s belly and get him under control. 

Koga smiles as he turns to look at Leon and then to Rei, keeping his mellow expression, “Mornin’, had fun dealin’ with ‘im like I do ev’ry mornin’?”

“Good morning. Even though I was up before him, Leon has been a gratuitous host as you've slept in. He obviously felt it was time for you to rise, but I wouldn't mind laying here a tad longer,” Rei reaches a hand over to play with Koga’s messy bed head with a smile across his face, “I see why the living enjoy the dear comforts of a bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't going to be the first fic I post here, but here we are. I'm Jam and I'm a big UndeadP who loves Rei and Koga (and Leon, of course). I'm working on a few fics at the moment and I hope posting this short one will give me motivation to finish the rest.
> 
> Here's to hoping for more Leon moments to come ❤️ Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @AlolanJam


End file.
